Remedies of the Heart
by IshiIchiMari
Summary: How do you hide the feelings you've had bottled up for them over the years? Do you suck it in, shut your mouth and ignore them? Or do you be an idiot and spill your heart out when you shouldn't have left your bed this morning… DISCLAIMER: Don't own Bleach


Remedies of the heart.

Summary: What do you do, when the most distant and cold person you know… Ends up being someone totally out of character and helpless? And when the person is sick and you're forced to take care of them… How do you hide the feelings you've had bottled up for them over the years? Do you suck it in, shut your mouth and ignore them? Or do you be an idiot and spill your heart out when you shouldn't have left your bed this morning…

Pairing: Byakuya/Renji  
>Rated: M [Smut]<br>Genre: Romance, Friendship

Word count: 9,094

-X-

The first thing Renji noticed when he entered the sixth division barracks this morning was that something was off—terribly off. At first, when he entered the office where both he and Byakuya worked and did not immediately sense the others' over-powering reiatsu, he was confused. It wasn't like the other to be late, nor was it common for the red head to be up earlier than the noble. But then again, there were many times where Renji had forgotten about captains' meetings and that was where the other normally was—so he shrugged it off and assumed that was where Byakuya was situated at the moment.

Although… As he continued throughout the day; actually doing his work for once, and even quite a bit of Byakuya's for the other man, he started to notice things. Certain things such as: there was no note on his desk this morning. Usually, when the other left for a captains meeting, he would leave little notes for Renji, stating for him to either do a certain amount of paperwork, hand things out to other squads or even something simple such as taking their squad out for a thirty minute training session with the eleventh division. But... There was nothing. Not even a small line that said "nothing needs to be done Abarai" not one single word jotted down on a piece of paper.

Frowning, the red head scratched the back of his head as he leaned back in his seat. He was debating whether or not to ignore this odd feeling he had—this odd sense of worry, and shrug it aside; or to investigate, which would require him getting off his butt and leaving the third and fourth seats in charge while he was gone. But this was his captain, and he cared very much for the stoic man—more than he would like to admit. So it worried him slightly, when the other hadn't showed up for the first couple of hours. There was always the slight possibility that he would have been sent on a mission but… He would have sent Renji a hell butterfly if that was the case, right?

'Why don't you ask the other squad members if they've seen him, or if there's a captains meeting today you idiot.' Blinking at his own thoughts, Renji rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to face-palm. He may be alone, but it would still make him look like a moron, regardless.

Sighing; he decided not to stay alone any longer. It only furthered making him seem like a nut case, when he was alone with his own thoughts for any time period over ten minutes. Getting up reluctantly, he stretched, allowing some of the joints in his body to pop from sitting for so long and let out a small breath. Pushing in his chair as he stepped aside, he made his way towards the door of the office and opened it before walking through. Looking around, he didn't immediately see anyone throughout the halls that would know where the captain was, so he shrugged and placed his hands behind his head as he walked towards the exit door. Eyeing some of the lower seats, he nodded to them as they wave and spoke their 'good evening, vice captain Abarai' at him, and he smiled.

When stepping outside the division barracks he spotted the third seat with the seventh and promptly ran up to them. Asking them if there were any meetings today, his brows furrowed when they frowned and shook their heads 'no.' So instead, he asked if they had seen the captain at all today—because perhaps Renji had just missed him, but he was shocked to find himself receiving the same answer.

More confused than ever, Renji wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was starting to get worried. Placing the two he was talking to in charge for the rest of the day, he left the division barracks and headed over to the Kuchiki manor. Maybe Byakuya had some noble thing he had to deal with? If so, he could find out there, right? If not.. He'd end up going to head captain and asking around—but that was worse case scenario. He knew Byakuya's maids would know where he was, so he didn't really need to worry. Honestly, he didn't know why he was worrying in the first place; Byakuya was a big boy, and strong. He could take care of himself better than Renji could take care of anything.

Sighing again, he closed his eyes as he slowed his pace. He was really getting in way over his head. He had no problem before, dealing with situations like this when the other didn't come into work; and he was just fine. Maybe it was because they had worked together for so long now that Renji's perspective on the man had changed and that was why he was so anxious. Looking up at the door as he stopped in front of it, he bit his lower lip slightly and started to chew on it. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like the noble was in any trouble, right? And hadn't he already established that if he were in trouble, he could handle it himself? Yeah. Then suck it up, Abarai. Nothing's wrong, he doesn't need your help. You're just here for… Reassurance. Yeah, that's it.

Reaching up, the red head extended his arm to press the small button next to the door. He waited as the chime of the bell rang for about ten seconds and stepped back so he wouldn't be in the way of whoever answered the door. He frowned though, when the usual answer he got right away didn't happen, and he tried to seek out another persons' reiatsu in the home, to find there was one nearby, but they weren't moving. Furrowing his brows, he pressed the bell again, and found the presence had moved and started to come closer so he rolled his eyes. They must have been talking to someone or something, and felt that it was only Renji's spiritual pressure so they didn't have to be quick about it. Tch, some of Byakuya's maids just didn't like him for some reason.

Putting on a fake smile as one of the girls opened the door and glanced up at him, he gave a small wave. He was expecting a glare, or the door to be shut as it usually was when the noble wasn't around—but he was surprised to see her face laced with worry and she was frowning up at him. 'Oh shit.' This probably wasn't good.

"Vice captain Abarai… What brings you here?"

Renji watched for a moment as the girl looked out of the manor to look around and his brows furrowed in slight confusion. "Uh, well… Taicho wasn't at the office, and he didn't leave any notes or nothin'… Also, there's not captains meetings today so.." He shrugged and rubbed the back of his head as he looked down at her. Again, something was obviously wrong. He would have thought by now, some sarcastic comment would have left the girl—actually because this was the one that hated him, but nothing came again. Instead, she eyed him wearily for a moment before looking back into the Kuchiki manor. Was something wrong? Really wrong? Renji was starting to get worried, and the lack of information she was giving him wasn't helping any.

"I-I see…." She spoke and shifted at the door as she looked up at him.

Renji continued to frown as she looked around once more before sighing and looked up at him with.. What was that? A defeated look?

"Abarai-Fukutaicho, captain Kuchiki is very ill, but he refuses treatment."

'What?'

"He's been sick since he got home yesterday night, and has slept through most of the day. When we tried to call for a healer, he released his Zanpakuto… And…" Sighing, she opened the door a bit more, to reveal a bunch of maids. "All of us had to work together to keep him in bed, let alone well. He wanted to go off to fight the hollows this morning, but instead, we sent some of the eleventh division after them."

Staring for a moment as he allowed his brain to process the information, Renji's jack slackened. "Wha—That doesn't sound like taicho! I mean.. Yeah, sure, he hates the fourth division; but I'm pretty sure he would of let you guys take care of him, or at least call for a healer!" Scowling, he watched as the girl shook her head slightly and looked behind herself at the others.

"We thought that too… But it has been a while since he has gotten sick, so he assumed it was nothing and could take care of it himself…" Biting her lower lip as she looked up at the red head, the girl moved aside. "Please, come in. We aren't supposed to allow anyone entry, let alone acknowledge their presence unless it is an elder but… Maybe you can knock some sense into him! Or at least take care of him. He will not take any medication either…"

Sighing, Renji closed his eyes. "I got it." So it wasn't good news after all. Well, at least he had every right to worry. His captain was sick,a nd obviously was too stubborn to admit that he needed help—so much that even his maids trusted Renji in his hands. Letting out yet another breath, he scratched the back of his head as he opened his eyes and moved through the door. He found that the maids moved aside for him, almost automatically and swallowed. Okay—Hopefully they were overexagerating and Byakuya wasn't that sick.

Walking up the steps of the Kuchiki manor, Renji chewed on the inside of his lip. Placing his hand on the railing so that it would slide as he walked up, he made sure to mask his reiatsu as he moved, so that the other wouldn't—you know, kill him with his bankai upon seeing him. Either that—or run away. Because, as much as he wanted to help his captain (And with how much he had fantasized about chasing after the noble) he knew that he would never be able to catch the man, even if Byakuya was really sick. Stopping at the top of the steps, Renji looked down the hallway on the left and then at the one on the right. Maybe he should go the long way around, just so he could lose the damn nervous clench in his gut that he got just now, that shouldn't even be there. Shaking his head, he pulled himself together as he walked to the right and moved towards the master bedroom that was at the end of the hall.

Pressing his ear to the door as he closed his eyes, he listened quietly—he'd much rather know what kind of mood the noble was in before entering, rather than finding out the hard way. Not hearing anything, Renji frowned in confusion as he stood up straight and looked at the door, as if it would give him some answers to questions he hadn't even spoke aloud. After a bit, he reached down and pressed his hand to the doorhandle and turned it gently, listening to the click as it turned all the way, and the door popped open slightly.

"Taicho?" Peeking his head in slowly as he opened the door a bit more, Renji licked his lips. Not getting any answer, Renji looked around quietly as he stepped into the bedroom. "Huh?" Scratching the back of his head—he was rather confused as to why the noble was no where in sight. Blinking, he felt stupid though as he heard the flushing of a toilet, and a less than healthy sounding cough. Cringing a bit, he wrinkled his nose as the sound of vomitting struck and he quickly made his way across the room and grasped the door handle to the bathroom to open it.

"Captain..?" Looking around for a second, the red head glanced down to the heap on the floor, which was his captain, Byakuya. Gritting his teeth as he watched the man bend over the toilet as he lost his inner contents, he sucked in a breath and made his way across the large bathroom floor.

Coughing as he leaned against the toilet, grey irises futtered open as the noble looked up. He thought he had heard his maids answer the door, as well as someone walking in. Although, he had been hoping he was wrong, and that they obeyed his orders, but alas; he was wrong. "Ren—" He couldn't finish speaking the mans' name as he turned once more to grasp the toilet seat with his pale hands, and throw up violently into the round bowl. Never had the noble felt embarrassment before, there was no need. But for some reason, with his leuitenant wwatching him… He felt utterly ashamed, when he shouldn't. But perhaps—he thought; that was because the maids must have told Renji, not only of his condition, but his refusal for treatment. And many times already, he had a conversation with the red head, about going to the fourth when not well in health. So maybe that is why he felt a bit of guilt; because he had not taken up on their terms of agreement.

Giving the other a sad look, Renji shook his head. Watching as his captain leaned down to get sick once more, he stepped up beside the other man and slowly reached forward. Pulling the hair back, behind the mans neck, he swept his fingers through raven strands so that they were out of the noble's face, making him slightly more comfortable—Renji hoped. Kneeling on the floor as well, he held the hair in one hand, while he gently stroked the palm of his other, along the noble's back in comforting circles. Sighing softly, he waited for the other to finish, and felt the body lean heavily against the toilet seat. Smiling a bit, Renji moved slowly to stand and watched as the others' head turned and glanced up at him. "Want to go back to bed?"

Looking up at the other slightly, as Renji moved, the nobles' eyes remained lidded. When the question was offered, he glanced back at the toilet—contiplating if he should or not. He was quite content with laying on the floor at the moment; it was nice and cold. However… Sighing in defeat, he closed his eyes for a moment before looking back up to his fukutaicho. "Hai…"

Smiling softly, Renji nodded. Stretching out his arm, he reached down for the other and waited. The noble seemed to contimplate the gesture for a few seconds before slowly reaching up to grasp his hand. Frowning at how cold the flesh seemed to be against his palm, Renji bent forward slightly as he helped the other up and slowly slipped an arm around the noble's waist. He seemed smaller too… Renji didn't like it.

Leaning against the other heavily, Byakuya let out a breath. Closing his eyes, he rested the side of his face against the others' shoulder and breathed in through his nose. Renji was warm, compared to the cool tile flooring that he had been siting on throughout the night and all of the morning thus far. Thinking of that—Byakuya wondered what time it was. If Renji was here, it had to be late, right? The red ehad usually messaged him via hell butterfly if anything was needed, and the noble had yet to arrive; although, the captain did instruct his maids to disregard any messages, seeing as he was not up to answering them. Imagining his schedual and calender in his mind, he also noted there were no captains meetings for the next few weeks, unless an important one serfaced unexpectedly—and knowing Renji, the red head most likely asked around before coming to the manor itself… He had to admit, that was well thought out of the other.

Glancing down slightly as he guided the other out of the bathroom, Renji's face heated up a bit. For some reason, the look on the nobles' face as he closed his eyes and rested against him.. It seemed quite peaceful. It made him glad that the other felt a bit better with him around—or at least, he hoped the man felt better with him around. Shifting, he adjusted the man at his side as they entered the bedroom that was attached to the bathroom and he stopped walking. He watched as perfectly manicured eyebrows furrowed a bit, and instead of letting the other go to crawl into the bed, he nealed down a bbit and hoisted the noble, bridal-style into his arms.

Blinking, Byakuya's eyes fluttered open as he felt himself being lifted off of the ground and his hands reached up instinctively to grasp the front of Renji's Shihakusho. Feeling his face heat up—which he told himself was because he was still sick—he held on gently as the other moved forward and headed towards the bed. He did not question the other, for if he was honest about it; he was quite grateful he did not have to walk anymore, he was quite tired from staying up all night. Sighing softly again, he rested his head agaisnt the mans' shoulder once more as he waited to be set down on the bed, actually pondering whether he would rather stay in the arms of his fukutaicho instead… If not only because the other was warm.

Blushing a bit deeper, Renji shook his head to clear it. Byakuya was probably tired is all—its not like he knew the red head.. Well, liked him; and was doing this on purpose. Although again, it only made him that more happy to know Byakuya was comfortable in his arms, and almost regreted leaning forward to lay the older man down on the bed when he noticed the furrowing of the brows as he did so. He didn't know why, but after the other was down on the bed and grey irises opened to gaze up at him slightly, he brushed a stray strand of hair out of the others' face slowly, before stroking his fingers through the mans' hair and down the side of his face softly. After realizing the other was staring at him intently, he pulled his hand away and took a step back as he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. Not really sure what else to do, he had taken notice that the man seemed smaller and an idea stuck. "Uh.. Taicho. Are you hungry by any chance?"

Shifting a bit on the bed where the noble now lay, Byakuya glanced up at the other as Renji spoke. He was about to say no—considering he did not feel up to eating at this exact moment, due to the situation. However, as he parted his dry lips and opened his mouth to speak, a quiet—almost unnoticeable rumble sounded from within his stomach and it caused him to blink and look down.

Chuckling softly, Renji smiled as the sound filtered quietly throughout the room and nodded. "Food it is then. Ya in the mood for anything in particular?" Raising a brow, Renji turned his back to the other as he looked over his shoulder at the other man. He watched for a few minutes as the other remained silent and was about to turn around to ask if something was wrong when the mans' head tilted upwards to look at him, and he shook his head.

"Ie.. I.. I am sure, whatever you choose will be utmost acceptable."

Blinking a bit, Renji's lips slowly twitched into a smile and he nodded. "Hai, taicho." Giving the other one more glance, he turned and headed out the door. Walking down the stairs at the end of the hallway, he didn't miss the concerned looks he got from the maids as he stepped down at their level and he gave them a smile as well. "He was getting sick when I got up there. But he didn't protest or anything when I tried to help him." When they all gave him a look, he shrugged—he guessed that because the other had forced him to get better on countless occasions, Byakuya probably owed it to Renji,not to struggle when he tried to help the man. He blinked as the faint sound of a maid asking why he was down here caught his attention and he paused for a moment before shaking his head. "Oh, he's hungry. I came down ta get him some food and a drink."

"R-Really?" One of the maids looked up at him surprised for a moment as she followed him to the kitchen.

Nodding, he gave her a look as he placed one of his hands at the tie of his Shihakusho. "Yeah, why? Is that a bad thing?"

"N-No! Its just.. We tried to offer him things earlier. He wouldn't accept anything but a pill and even then he swallowed it dry."

Frowning, Renji opened the kitchen door to let the girl in first before following after. "Huh. That's odd. Doesn't sound like taicho." Shrugging, he sat at the table as he watched the girl nod and head towards the fridge, pulling out—"Hey, I know taicho's sick. But Byakuya likes spicy foods. You should make him something like that, or he probably wont eat anything." When the girl gave him a surprised look, he scratched the back of his head and sweat dropped. "What? Ya didn't know that?" When she shook her head, he shrugged once more and sat back. "Maybe he just tells certain people?" Pondering to himself, he watched as she continued to stare for a moment, before placing the items back in the fridge and taking new ones out to start to make a spicy curry. Crossing his legs on the chair, Renji let out a soft sigh as he closed his eyes. Soon the sound of the frying pan hit his senses and the smell of cooked rice began as well. He always wondered how he came to know certain things about the noble, that no one else did. But he just assumed it was because he was serving under the man for so long—that he just got better at picking up things, no matter how useless, pointless or small. He even knew what face the other made when he was amused—which was rare in its own.

Looking up at the ceiling as the man waited, he pursed his lips in thought. He supposed it was a good thing he had worried, because Byakuya rarely got sick. But the few times the man did—for some reason, it was always Renji who ended up either convincing him to go to the fourth division—or surprisingly, was the one to stay up with the man through the night until the noble got better. He supposed it was because, after the will to defeat the man, turned into friendship, which eventually turned into something more.. He really started to care for the man. More than he should. But; he supposed it didn't really matter. The feelings he had for Byakuya were unrequited, not returned. He had gotten used to it anyways—but then again, he couldn't say he felt bad because the man didn't like him back; he didn't exactly tell the man he liked him, even. Despite all this though.. He still wondered ho he knew so very much about the stoic man; when Byakuya himself, probably knew nothing about Renji.

Blinking as he heard a small clack of dishes being placed down, he watched as the girl moved towards the kettle. Smiling, Renji stood and placed his hand over hers as he shook his head. "I'll make taicho his tea, he likes it a certain way when he is sick…"

-X-

Sighing softly, the noble shifted from where he lay against the pillows. He had been sitting in the same position that the red head had left him in before walking down the stairs. His muscles started to ache due to lack of activity, so he closed his eyes slowly as he swung his legs of the edge of the bed. He knew the other was trying to help him, seeing as the noble could be stubborn at times; but he refused to be deemed so weak that he could not do a single thing for himself. Standing, he held onto the bed with one hand for support as he gained his footing. After assuring himself that he would not fall, he made his way across the room and towards the bathroom he had been in earlier and throughout most of the night. Grasping the handle and leaning heavily on the frame as he let out a shaky breath, he felt the sweat roll down his temply slightly from the humidity. He was too warm and needed to cool off somehow.

Moving towards the tub, he sat down on the edge and closed his eyes for a moment to relax. After opening them again, he looked to the back of the tub and reached forward to grasp the small, circular plug and use it to clog the drain. Doing so, he reached up again after and turned the taps to a cool temperature and allowed the bath to fill halfway with water before grasping some liquid soap and pouring in a capful. For some reason, he felt much better already with the cool water filling in the tub, the breeze coming from the room wafted it upwards allowing him to feel not as hot as he did a second ago. Which he found odd—considering earlier he had been quite cold; why the sudden change? He supposed his body hated him today. Shaking his head a bit, he breathed in the scent of sakura, calming himself down generally. As he watched the water fill almost to the top, he reached forward to turn it off. He supposed he needed a spare change of clothing, so reluctantly, he got up and made his way back into the bedroom. He was thankful his legs were used to his odd body temperatures and decided not to give in, allowing him to make it all the way back to the bed as he sat down and reached over to grasp the dresser drawer.

Blinking, his head snapped upwards as he heard the sound of trays and moving objects outside of the door. Feeling the others' presence, he frowned and moved to stand and help the man when the door opened on its' own and he watched as the red head maid his way through with a tray of steamed curry and a cup of tea. Blinking a bit, he felt his stomach rumble again in hunger and he sighed; so much for his bath.

Renji watched the other sit back down slowly against the pillowed. He blinked, wondering if the other had gotten up to get sick again, and was about to frown, only to glance towards his right and see the bathroom door open, and the tub filled with water and pinkish tinted bubble bath. Looking back over at the noble, he gave a slight knowing look as he made his way towards the bed and sat the tray in front of the other as he took a step back. "Did ya want a bath first, taicho? 'Cause I can wait if ya want while you do." Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Renji shifted as he folded his legs beneath him.

Shaking his head lightly, the noble closed his eyes. Moving his legs back onto the bed, he sighed once more and glanced up at the red head. "Ie… It is cold water anyways; so I might as well eat. The food can get cold, the water already is…" Mumbling quietly, Byakuya looked down at the plate and an almost unnoticeable smile twitched at the corner of his lips. Reaching forward to slide the tray closer to him, he breathed in all the deliscious aroma's as he lifted the fork to his lips.

Nodding, Renji looked over at the other a little worriedly. However, as he watched the man eat in silence, a small smile stretched his lips once more. Relaxing a bit, he contemplated adding some hot water to the bath in the other room—even if the noble was warm, he wouldn't want the man catching a cold on top of whatever illness this was as it is. And, if it got any worse, he really didn't want to have to take drastic measures to get the other over to the fourth division. Shifting a bit, he waited a couple minutes, glancing up at certain times as the other would stop for a moment or look over in another direction. As the man lifted the cup to his lips after he had finished eating, Renji's smile softened gradually as the content look appeared across the others' face as he sipped at one of his favorite teas. Cinnamon with a bit of whip cream. Even if the noble said he hated sweets, he never seemed to mind nor notice when Renji slipped something into his tea every so often.

"Hah…"

Blinking, Renji looked up as the noise escaped the other. Getting up quickly on the bed, he caught the cup as it fell out of the noble's hand and set it on the tray, allowing the man to lean on his shoulder. "T-Taicho?" Frowning, he lifted a hand to place it against the pale forehead; eyes widening as he pulled it away quickly, he hadn't realized exactly how hot the man had seemed; he thought the light flush he had seen earlier was the spices of the curry making him react that way. "Are you alright? Ya want to lie down?"

"I-Ie…" Shaking his head as the other moved to push him back against the mattress, he sat up slowly, gripping the others' arm. "I am too warm, Abarai. And I do not feel all that comfortable." Gesturing to his sweaty kimono, he let out a breath as he leaned against his fukutaicho. "Perhaps, if it is not too much trouble, you could help me into the bath.. That would make me feel much better than I am now, I am sure."

Blushing, Renji stared at the other—longer than he probably intended to. This wasn't going to end well, he could tell. W-Well, at least he would only be helping the other into the tub.. Not actually help bathing the man. "H-Hai, taicho…" Ever so slowly, Renji eased the tray on the bed forward, shifting; he got to his feet and stood, helping the other up as he did so and wrapped an arm around Byakuya's waist. Making sure the other was steady before he moved, he walked across the room with the other and made his way into the bathroom. Closing the door with one hand behind them after they entered, he sucked in a breath as he sat the man on the edge of the tub and knealed to undo the others' kimono. 'Just don't look' he told himself. He could do that, right?

"Thank you, Renji…" Byakuya spoke softly as he watched the other through lidded eyes. He had to admit, that he did not like being seen this way; but he also supposed that around Renji, it felt different. He could trust the man not to mock him or anythign of the sort, so therefor, he really held no embarrassment in. Sighing softly as his kimono slid off his shoulders, he could have sworn he saw the other blush out of the corner of his eye, but shrugged it off as the man helped him stand and slowly eased into the tub. At first, his senses were hit with immidiate cold and he shivered. Although as he placed both of his feet in and sank down into the soapy liquid with the other helping him in, he relaxed, feeling his fever drop quite quickly and his normal body temperature start to return.

"Yer welcome, taicho." Shifting a bit as he knealed beside the tub, Renji rubbed the back of his neck. "Is there anything else ya want me to do? Or do you want to be left alone fer a bit?"

Glacning up at the other from the corner of his eye, Byakuya shifted. "I.. Am not sure." Slowly, he felt his face heat up and was confused by that. Frowning, he leaned forward a bit and looked down at the water. "Could you perhaps wash my back for me, Renji? You do not have to get in if it is too cold. You may sit at the back of the tub…" Face heating up more, his brows furrowed for a minute before he looked back at the other. "You do not have to though…"

Renji stared. And he stared some more. "Ha?" Blinking, he shook his head for a moment before looking around. "Er.. E-Eto…" Scratching the back of his head, he let out a breath as he gave a small, half-grin. "Sure taicho. You're sick, so if there is anything I can do ta help…." Shifting, he stood and reached down. Removing his socks, he rolled up the ends of his Shihakusho, up to his knees. Stepping slowly into the water as the other inched forward again, he sucked in a breath. "S-Shit… That's cold." Looking down at the other, he could have sworn he saw the slightest hint of amusement in the mans' eyes. Pouting a bit, he held in any sounds of discomfort as he placed both feet, knee deep into the water and sat down at the edge. Spreading his legs, he watched as the other leaned back, inbetween them and his face heated up—despite the cold that he felt against his skin.

"Again, you have my thanks; Abarai-Fukutaicho."

Nodding, Renji mumbled quietly. "Anytime, Taicho… I know ya'd do the same fer me, anyways.." Shifting as the other relaxed against him, he reached his hands into the water. It wasn't so bad as he got used to it, and slowly he began to slide his palms up the others' arms and around to his back. Using some of the bubbles at first before reaching for the bar of soap, he blinked. Everything was… Pink. For someone so deadly as the sixth division's captain, he was sure.. Girly in his private life. Although Renji would never say that aloud to the other man. Lathering up his hands, he set the bar down on a darker shade of pink cloth, and started to wash his captains back again. When the soft sigh escaped the noble, Renji smiled as he did this and didn't know what urged him to say this, but… "Taicho?"

"Hai, Renji…?"

"You know, I know a lot about you that most people don't…."

"And…?"

"I don't know, I was just wonderin' if…"

"If I knew something that others did not know, about you; Abarai?" When the noble got no answer after that, and the hands stilled on his back, he glanced over his shoulder slightly. "Of course I do; we have been working alongside each other for a long time, Renji. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the things I have noticed about you, you do not even know, yourself."

Renji couldn't help it when his face flushed. Biting his lower lip, he moved his hands to the others' shoulders a bit and remained silent for a bit. "Yeah, but… I didn't think it was because we were working a lot together, I thought I just knew because…" Looking down, Renji shifted a bit and closed his eyes. What was he doing? He couldn't be telling the man anything too important—or.. secretive. Just because the man was allowing him to help him, and see him in this sort of position, it did not mean he had any feelings whatsoever for Renji.. Let alone the ones he had for the noble.

"You knew because what, Renji?" Confused, the noble tilted his head back in the others' lap. As he watched the mans' face for any change in expression, his brows furrowed when the man remained silent with his eyes closed, and his face was a bit red… "Abarai? Are you alright?" Reaching up to touch the others' face, he frowned a bit. "You aren't catching what I have, are you?"

Flushing deeper as the hand touched his face, Renji's brows furrowed. 'Shit.. Don't do anything stupid, don't do anything stupid…' Opening his eyes slowly to look down at the other, Renji blinked. Seeing the worried look on the nobles' face as the others' head tilted back against his lap, he.. Couldn't help himself. He did not know what possesed him to do this, but; reaching up and holding onto the hand that was on his cheek softly, he watched the man blink before he closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the nobless—he kissed him.

Eyes widening as the other leaned forward, Byakuya opened his mouth to speak. Finding lips pressed against his, a small sound escaped him as he stared up at the other. Slowly, the lips started to move and he closed his eyes, not quite pressing back. When the hand touched his, he pressed his fingertips into the others' cheek lightly in uncertainty as he moved further forward into the tub. "A-Abarai…" Slowly, he felt himself turn in the tub. Water splashing as the man fell onto his knees in front of him, in the water, he lay back agaisnt the tub, his back now submerged into the cool liquid.

"Taicho…" Blushing as he leaned over the other, Renji reached into the water. Placing his hands on either side of the mans' head, he panted lightly. Watching as grey irises swept over his face without doing anything, he slowly leaned down once more. "Sorry… I can't hold back any longer…" Pressing his lips to the mans' once more, Renji kissed him. He didn't feel any cringe nor did he feel hands push him away like he had expected. Instead, he was stunned to feel hands shakily reach up to touch his chest and slide down to the tie at his shihakusho and tug on it. Blushing, Renji lifted a hand out of the water slowly, to help the other.

Byakuya was confused. When the other fell in and lips pressed to his, he froze. He couldn't fathom why he didn't pull away nor push the other—but instead pulled Renji closer. He hadn't been with someone in a long time, and the physical contact between them felt warm, and something churned inside him as the man above him removed the top half of his shihakusho and pulled it down; slowly revealing inch after inch of tanned skin marked with black ink. "No..Not here, Abarai." Mumbling quietly as the other stood and pulled off the wet fabric, Byakuya's eyes glanced upwards. He could feel his face heat up and flush as he gazed upon the others' naked body and subconsciencly he reached up to be held by the other.

Smiling slightly down at his captain, Renji reached down. Picking the other up and into his arms after the man spoke, he slowly stepped out of the tub—the action causing the water to slosh against the side of the porcaline as he did so and go onto the floor. Nudging the door open with his side, he walked out and into the bedroom, leaning down to place it on the other gently as he crawled on top of the shorter, yet older man. He could feel his heart thump wildly through his ribcage and his eyes glanced over the naked flesh beneath him as his heart went wild. 'Why is he letting me do this?' The thought entered the back of his mind. He really should stop, ask if this was okay before continueing, but somehow he just couldn't. All he could do was lean down and claim those soft, pale lips as they opened once more, and kiss his superior as he pressed his body against the one bellow his own.

A soft gasp escaped the noble's parted lips as the man above him pressed downwards. Feeling the heat of Renji's body against his own, now cold one—sent shivers up his spine. Moaning softly, his hands reached up slowly to thread his fingers through long red strands as he pressed upwards, pulling the other closer.

"Taicho…" Renji spoke softly against the others' lips as the hands entered his hair. Trailing his own, rough palms down the others' sides, he moved them lower and lower, until he reached the smooth skind of the others' inner thighs and slid them up, cupping his captain as he felt the others' sack beneath his hand and his own cheeks heated up.

"R-Renji…" Looking away quickly as his balls were touched, he could feel the hand slowly start to massage his testicles as the other breathed heavily above him. Something about this situation—or perhaps it was the illness he had, made him unable to do anything other than hold on. No protests, no releasing his bankai on the other. But then again… Renji did not know. He did not know about the noble's restrictions; how he could not do anything nor say anything to the man, even if he wanted to. Otherwise, if he had to admit it.. He long ago admired the red head; and not just for his skill on the battlefield. No, it was something much more deep, something different, but he never quite understood it until now.

"Byakuya…" Grasping the others' member gently, Renji gave it a test stroke.

Gasping softly, Byakuya sat up a bit against the pillows as he felt the hand touch his member. Looking up silently at the other, he moaned as the man continued to touch him, his hand moving up and down the noble's length.

Looking up at the other, Renji cleared his throat and gave his captain a slight smile to encourage the voice coming out of the man. Glancing down at the member in his hand, he blushed lightly and his eyes darted from the length, to the noble and back again until he slid down and onto his stomach slightly, bringing his face closer to the mans' flesh. Parting his lips, he allowed his tongue to peek out slightly as he ran it up the underside of the noble's cock and watched for a reaction.

"Renji…" Watching as the other sank down, the noble jumped slightly as the tongue ran up his length and leaned back. Reaching onto his night stand, he grabbed a small bottle of body oil and sat it down next to his thigh, for when they got more into it and looked away as his face heated up.

Glancing at the bottle, Renji blushed and parted his lips further to wrap around the head of the others' cock. Closing his eyes, he grasped the small bottle and brought it closer, taking of the cap as he squirted some into his opposite hand and suckled softly on the length in his mouth. Coating his fingers, Renji eyed the other carefully as he moved his head up and down on the others' length. Trailing his index finger along the others' opening he slowly wiggled it in as he sucked harder and kept his eyes on the noble's face the entire time.

"R-Renji.." Byakuya moaned as his brows furrowed and sweat rolled down his temple. Feeling something move against his hole, his legs spread a bit before he winced as something entered him and looked down. It was quite a sight, he had to admit—seeing the others' mouth around him as he looked up at the noble with flushed cheeks. Byakuya felt his own face mimick the others as it heated up and he gasped as another finger was added before a third.

Moving the figners inside of the other, Renji continued to suck on the mans' length as he moved his head up. Gasping as he pulled away a bit, he tried stretching and wiggling his fingers inside of the older man, trying to find that sweet spot that made him feel good. Biting his lower lip, he hooked his fingers and blinked a bit as he found the spot, and rubbed his didgets against it as the man bellow him's back arched and Byakuya moaned.

"A-Ahh!" Spreading his legs further as the other rubbed up against something inside of him, Byakuya panted. Blinking to re-focus his eyes, he looked up at the other as his chest rose and fell rapadly and licked at his lips. "Renji…"

Looking down as the man said his name, Renji slowly removed his fingers and shifted on the bed. Grabbing the still opened oil once more, he poured more into his hand before sliding it along his length and he let out a breath as he coated himself. "You ready?" Reaching down to grab the others' hips, he positioned himself at the raven haired man's entrance as he leaned over the man.

Looking down, all the noble could do was nod. Reaching upwards, he grabbed the others' arms in a light grip as he closed his eyes and spread his legs, moving them to wrap around the others' waist slightly as he lay back. "Hai…"

Smiling a bit as the others' hand held onto him and legs wrapped around him, Renji leaned down. Pressing his lips gently to the others' he kept them there as he moved his hips forward, groaning as each inch of his length was engulfed in the tight heat and he let out a small shudder. "T-Taicho…"

"N-Nnng…" Closing his eyes even tighter, Byakuya pressed his lips back against the others' as the man entered him and clenched his hands slightly as well, on the red head's arms. It was a painful sensation that hit him, it almost felt like he was being stretched from the inside out as the man moved in more, until the other was fully sheathed and stopped; he panted and slid his hands down.

"Relax, Taicho.." Renji's breathing picked up as well as he stilled himself. Allowing the other some time to adjust, he slid a hand into raven hair and brushed his fingers through it gently, hoping to sooth the other. As Byakuya relaxed around him, he smiled a bit and began to pull out slowly, moaning at the friction before pushing back in with a snap of his hips.

"A-Ahh!" Throwing his head back, Byakuya moaned and furrowed his brows, his hands falling back against the bed. Feeling the other as he began to move in and out of him at a slow pace before it moved faster, grey irises slitted open to watch the man move above him as he breathed in heavily through his nose.

"Taicho…" Renji moaned as he shifted to get a better angle. "Yer warm…" Mumbling softly, he held onto the others' hip with one hand as he slid the hand out of raven hair. Sliping his palm down the mans' chest, he slowly wrapped his fingers around the length as he shifted for the others' sweet spot and squeezed the man gently.

"R-Renji!" Byakuya's back arched slightly as his prostate was struck, along with the hand as it squeezed his sensitive area. Shaking his head lightly, he began to move his hips along with Renji's, pushing back as he thrust and moaning.

"Byakuya…" Moving faster, Renji began to stroke the man to match the thrusts and a moan escaped him as the man began to move with him. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, moving like this, with and inside of his captain as the other participated willingly. He couldn't help but become light headed as the rush hit him and he continued to thrust inside of the other harder and harder as he thumbed the slit of his captain's cock. He felt the man tighten once around him, and another moan escaped the red head's lips as his hips jerked and he squeezes the flesh in his palm once more as he became close. "T-Taicho… I'm cuming.."

Moaning, Byakuya looked up at the other as he sat up on the bed and bucked his hips faster. "As am I.. R-Renji…" Gasping, the noble reached up to wrap his arms around the others' neck and pulled him down as he grew closer. Pressing his lips to the others', he kissed him hard as his balls tightened with release, and he muffled his louder moan against the mans' lips as he came.

"H-Hahnnm…" Renji moaned as the walls around him tightened and pulled back a bit. "T-Taicho.." He gasped and closed his eyes as he moved even faster. "I….I…" Thrusting into the other deep, he threw his head back as he released, his seed spurting inside of the other as he hollered. "I-I love you!"

Looking up, Byakuya's eyes widened as the man released within him. And his mouth opened, only to close once more. Feeling drowsy, he watched as the other fell forward and rested on top of him, and his mind swirrled. Opening his mouth, he spoke something but he couldn't be heard over their loud breathing and he closed his eyes. He went to try again, once more, but he couldn't get the words out as they slowly fell asleep, and he slept well into the next morning.. Not even hearing as the other rushed to get dressed and leave.

-X-

Sitting quietly at his desk; Renji felt it. The silent hum of reiatsu of the other as he moved through the halls. He could hear the other squad member greet their captain upon his return from his short absense and he froze at his desk as the door knob was grasped and turned slowly. Looking up as the man walked in, he swallowed as he gazed at the stoic expression and calm face the other wore. "Good morning, taicho…"

When the other remained silent, Renji assumed the worst was coming. Watching as Byakuya moved and closed the door behind him, he sat up straight in his chair. Brown-red irises met grey ones as the others' opened and the man stopped in front of his desk.

"Renji…"

"H-Hai… Taicho?" Renji blinked as sweat rolled down his temple. This was bad, bad bad bad. He hadn't spoken to the other since he.. He slept with him of course! He was too afraid, too much of a coward to do anything. So instead of saying anything else, or explaining himself, he merely sat stock-still in his chair as he watched the man.

"Thank you for taking care of me the other day, it was greatly appreciated."

'Huh?' Renji blinked. Instead of the sword to his throat that he expected, he watched the man move and head towards his desk. Wait, so he wasn't going to die today? He wasn't going to get lectured, yelled at even? He wasn't going to—

"Oh, and Abarai…"

'This was it..' "Hai… Captain?" Watching as the mans' eyes opened once more to look at him, he frowned, waiting for it.

"Suki desu."

"W-Wha—"

"Suki…." Closing his eyes, the noble started to work as he placed his pen into the ink. "I am afraid you ran out much too quickly than I expected, and did not get to say it back the other night. So I am telling you now. Suki."

"T…Taicho…" Renji's eyes widened as he felt them grew.. Fuck they were even wet with tears! "Taicho, I don't—"

"Ie, Renji." Looking over at the red head with a calm expression, he simply stared. "Leave whatever it is that is left unsaid right now for tonight, when you join me at the manor."

Blinking once more, Renji stared for a moment. Feeling his face heat up, all he could do was nod as he looked back at his work and slowly placed his arms on the desk. So.. The other wasn't mad? Hell—he actually.. Liked him.. Back. 'Pff—I knew that all along.' Rolling his eyes slightly at his inner thoughts, he couldn't help but grin. Reaching up to place his hand on his pen, he started at his work all the while, still smiling. So, maybe it wasn't such a dumb idea to force himself on his captain after all… Hell, if he would have known the man returned the feelings, plus he would have reacted that way.. There was only one thing Renji was thinking.

He should have done it sooner! After all, it wasn't his fauly his heart couldn't take it. Helping the other get better was kind of like a remedy… So, he helped Byakuya with his remedy and the other helped his heart? Huh, it worked both ways, he supposed. Glancing up at his captain from the corner of his eyes for a moment, he stared at him, smiling. "Remedies of the heart, ne taicho?"

"Hm?" Looking up at the other with a confused expression, Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing Byakuya… Nothing…" Chuckling lightly, Renji looked back down as he worked again. The confused look on the others' face never escaped his vision and he couldn't help but smirk. "I suppose you'll find out when I do it again tonight, ne?"

At the blush on the mans' face, he assumed he got it now… Hm, so Byakuya did know a lot about him, especially his thoughts. He really did know more about Renji than he had expected after all.

-X-

END.


End file.
